nrc_runescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Wobble
Wobble, or Lord Voldemort is an English player currently managing and playing for Ashdale Knights. He attended Toot Hill School with Harry Robinson & Bryan. After joining when the league was created, he was forced out before returning for the start of season 8, becoming part of the title winning West H.A.M team in the renowned 'Underdog Story.' He is known for having his fair share of hotheadedness during matches while remaining relatively calm off the pitch. He is also a die hard fan of the man-marking system and is noted as a predominantly defensive player. Career History Wobble started out in RuneScape sports at the tender age of 11, signing with the Falador Park Falcons Gnomeball team. From NGL Season 11-13 he won various accolades with them until the eventual death of Gnomeball as a league format. Upon the start of the National Rugby Championship he signed with Falador Knights, although due to the skill of their roster he was sent out on loan to Shilo Village Samadens. Throughout the whole of Season 1, Wobble played one game for his loan team in a 2v3 loss and was eventually forced out due to lag issues. Wobble then returned for NRC Season 8, in which he signed for West H.A.M United through free agency. During this season, known as the 'Underdog Story,' the team came through a disappointing league campaign to eventually win the title, giving Wobble his first and only, as of yet, NRC winner's medal. In Season 9 Wobble signed for Catherby United after Fuchsy opted to trade him for Serria. They eventually went out in the semi finals. Following the the retirement of Blue Narrows as a manager, Wobble then made the decision to take up ownership of his own team, Borussia Dorgeshuun, for Season 10. He signed Jon, Brama, Darth Liam and Samual Dude, and although they won their first match against Silvarea Sonics, they did not win another game for the entirity of the season, resulting in their finishing of last place in the league. Added to this, several of the players signed at the start of the season had either left or had been forced to retire by real life issues, giving the team an entirely new make-up for the start of Season 11. Because of this drastic shift in personnel, the team was renamed to Ashdale Knights for Season 11, consisting of Tevin, Er, Serria and Michi. Often referred to as an 'Academy Team' for their success in bringing in rookies, they do not have good form on the pitch with Wobble's focus being on the league rather than his own team. Season 12 was a season of reform for Ashdale, however, with Wobble bringing in rookie Jose and Blue Narrows. They managed to finish the regular season in 4th place, seeing Serria make a comeback from inactivity. This put them into a playoff position where they would face 1st seed Prifddinas. The match was expected to be close but Ashdale ran out as winners by a huge margin. They eventually lost to TGV 18-12 in the final game. Wobble's focus shifted even further to defence for season 13, and he is sometimes cited as creating an Ashdale brand of defending, being very rigid and set in stone. His team still shipped more goals than he was happy with, however, as they missed key individuals for several matches. Ashdale finished the regular season in 3rd place, putting them in the playoffs against Pollnivneach Pythons. Controversy Ever since Wobble came into RuneScape sports he has been involved in various moments of controversy. Throughout his time at Falador Park Falcons he had numerous conflicts with just about every other team in the league, including his own best friend and team-mate, Mwakka. The most notable team to be involved with this are the legendary Harchester United, who were forced to deal with Wobble's charade on a weekly basis. From this team he frequently had arguments with rival winger, Gaz, over any kind of issue they could find, partly sparked by their teams' rivalries in terms of league position. This often resulted in the Harchester manager, Jord, getting involved. In addition to the ongoing scrap with Harchester, Wobble also led Varrock Vikings, Bayern Mort'ton and Rimmington Ravens on transfer sagas concerning him, despite never actually signing for them. This was one of the main reasons why he fell out with his own team so much. Death Threats and Involvement with the GACategory:Players During season 13 of the NGL, amid the already controversial instalment of rival league, the GA, Wobble got into an argument with Falador City manager, FaladorCity. During this argument, Wobble is cited as telling the player to "Go die," causing extreme offence to him and prompting him to subsequently leave the NGL. In an exclusive interview FaladorCity spoke of the event, telling media that he "simply could not stay around such immaturity and hostility." At the resulting court trial to decide how Wobble would be punished, he pleaded his innocence stating that it was not a threat but simply a wishful command, and that he did not intend for FaladorCity to leave the league. The jury at the court agreed that Wobble should not be banned for any of the upcoming games, so then-president Jord gave Wobble a 5 match ban. Amid this incident, Wobble had been throwing a barrage of insults towards Dezmondo's Gnomeball Association, involving "parts of his anatomy and a sheep's buttocks." Dez claimed in another exclusive interview that he "Wanted co-existance. I just want both leagues to co-exist. The ultimate aim here is co-existance but Wobble obviously does not want co-existance."